mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 8
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #8, titled Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels, is the eighth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Applejack and Rarity go on a road trip that is fraught with disaster. Summary At Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family receives a letter from West Coast Orange family members living in Applewood. They want to incorporate some of the Apples' produce into a new line of desserts. Applejack is excited about the expansion in business, especially since the earnings could rebuild the barn that Big McIntosh destroyed the day before. Applejack goes to Carousel Boutique to borrow a suitcase from Rarity. When Rarity learns that Applejack is going to Applewood, she gets excited about seeing the sights and begs to come along, and Applejack reluctantly allows. On the train, Applejack says there's a four-hour layover in Salt Lick City, which Rarity mentions is home to Equestria's largest ball of cashmere yarn. Rarity takes a nap while Applejack works on her business proposal for the Oranges. Once they arrive in Salt Lick City, Rarity takes in the sights while Applejack nods off. Some time later, Rarity frantically wakes Applejack up and says the train is leaving. After a short bit of bickering, the two catch up with the train just before it's out of their reach. Unfortunately, the train they boarded is bound for Seaddle, not Applewood, and they won't be able to double back until the next morning. Applejack becomes livid, and Rarity suggests they take the opportunity to see a Seaddle water ski show. After the water show the next morning, the speedboat at the center of the performance hits a ramp and crashes onto Applejack and Rarity's taxi. The two are forced to walk to the train station, and it soon starts to rain heavily, annoying Applejack even more. They take shelter in a barn and wait for the rain to stop. As soon as the weather lets up, Applejack wants to hurry to catch the train, but Rarity finds an old pedal-powered aircraft that should get them to their destination faster. Once they're in the air, Rarity argues with Applejack about her lack of business sense, and they crash into Mount Monument, a mountainside sculpture of the Alicorn princesses' faces. Applejack sees where they are and realizes they have been flying in the wrong direction. Applejack and Rarity parachute down from the monument and reach an old Western town. There they hire a mustached carriage-pulling pony to take them to San Franciscolt. An irritated Applejack demands complete silence from Rarity during the carriage ride. On the way to San Franciscolt, the carriage is attacked by the Cattle Rustler Gang—a group of antagonistic bulls who demand the ponies' valuables. Applejack, having reached her wit's end, leaps out of the carriage and starts pummeling the bulls, all the while arguing with Rarity about everything that's happened on their trip and Applejack's lack of a proper business plan. Once Applejack is finished dealing with the Cattle Rustler Gang, Rarity helps her with her business plan, despite their earlier arguing. When Applejack and Rarity finally reach Applewood, they exchange apologies for harsh words said. Rarity hails a taxi for them to get to the Oranges, but Applejack suggests a detour to the Whinny Land amusement park first. After an afternoon of fun, the two finally arrive at the West Coast Oranges' residence. A young mare greets Applejack at the door, surprised by her visit. A puzzled Applejack mentions the letter sent to Sweet Apple Acres, but the mare doesn't know what she's talking about. Back home in Ponyville, Granny Smith looks at the letter more closely, possibly having misread "East Coast" as "West Coast." A Morning in the Life of Winona In a bonus two-page story, Winona wakes up from a midday nap, rolls around in the mud, gets mud all over Big McIntosh's bedsheets, chews up Apple Bloom's homework, eats a pie that Granny Smith made for a bake sale, and chases Opalescence around. Later, Applejack lovingly pets Winona and calls her a good dog as Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith glare at her disapprovingly. Quotes :Granny Smith: Eh? What's all this then? :Applejack: It's called "the mail" Granny Smith! I thought you knew that. :Granny Smith: Whippersnappers... :Rarity: Applewood?! Why... That's the home of some of the biggest stars in Equestria! You must take me with you! We can see the Applewood sign! Compare our hoof prints with celebrity hoof prints on the Walk of Fame! Go shopping on Rodeo Drive! Go to Whinny World! :Applejack: I guess I like goats... Are there goats there? Can I pet the goats? Will they be offended? :Applejack: Will these accommodations do, Miss Prissy Pants? :Rarity: That moniker was uncalled for, Applejack. But I forgive you because I know you're cranky-wanky. :Applejack: Very cranky-wanky. :Applejack: Mount Monument? That means we were flyin' the wrong way! Gaaaaaaaah! :King Longhorn: You haven't seen the last of us! We'll be back in another issue! :Rarity: Apology accepted. :Applejack: Just like that? I said a couple hurtful things. :Rarity: Applejack! Never turn down an apology when it's offered! :West Coast Orange pony: Applejack?! It's been years! What in Equestria are you doing here?! :Applejack: I... er... we... You wrote me to come? Granny Smith sent word to expect me? :West Coast Orange pony: Why, I have no idea what you're talking about.